This invention relates to a process of preparing granular porous silicone rubbers having a small specific gravity.
Since silicone rubbers are quite harmless for living bodies, they are used quite extensively as the materials for forming portions of human bodies, for example, materials to be embedded in human bodies and materials to make up lost portions thereof.
However, the prior art articles made of silicone rubbers prepared for these purposes are solid or spongy lumps of large specific gravity so that when they are embedded in human bodies or used to make up lost portions thereof they give different feeling of hardness from that of the human bodies, thus giving the feeding of alien substances.